


Dangerous Woman

by Dresupi



Series: Dangerous Woman (Professor/Student AU) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Ficlet, Inappropriate Behavior, Naughty Darcy is Naughty, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, Professor Loki, Prompt Fill, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: "Of course," Darcy heard herself say, all squeaky and high-pitched.  Her hands shook on her bag strap as she followed her professor to his office. "You're playing a dangerous game, Ms. Lewis..." he practically purred at her, after closing the door behind them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaDragon07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaDragon07/gifts).



> MariaDragon07 prompted: "Song prompt - Darcy & Loki with Dangerous Woman or I"d Love to Change the World. Pretty please"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WbCfHutDSE).
> 
> Originally posted on 7 May 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/144021406174/song-prompt-darcy-loki-with-dangerous-woman-or).

Darcy ran her tongue over her top lip, enjoying the way Dr. Laufeyson's speech faltered ever so slightly. 

So he WAS watching her.  There was no way that was a coincidence. 

She slowly slid her left leg over her right, leaning back in the seat.  It creaked loudly at the shift and she quickly looked down at her book. 

"Ms. Lewis?  What are your thoughts on General Tilney?" 

_Oh fuck.  Right.  Northanger Abbey._

Darcy's mind raced as she took a deep breath.  "Well, I feel like he is definitely the villain of the book...although not in the way Catherine is expecting."

"Elaborate." His green eyes flashed and she thought she was gonna melt into a pile of Darcy soup under the desk.  Just a pair of glasses in a puddle of liquid human. He was too damn handsome for his own good. How very dare he?  Wearing those tailored slacks and that green sweater?  What gave him the right? 

"Well...I mean...he like, SENDS her home alone, without a chaperone.  This is potentially problematic.  Because if she didn't have money to get home, or if something had happened to her?  He was responsible for taking her so far from her family and to just send her home alone?  Two shakes past cruel, in my honest opinion." 

"Two shakes past cruel...how poetic," he smiled, and she couldn't tell if he was making fun of her or praising her.  "Ms. Lewis is, of course, correct..." and he took his attention off her to continue the lecture.  Darcy took big deep lungfuls of air and decided against any further eye contact.  He was like the sun; she was going to go blind if she stared for too long. 

The lecture ended and she gathered her things as quickly as she could, desperate to get out of the lecture hall and anywhere else SOON. 

"Ms. Lewis?" Dr. Laufeyson called over the throng of students.  "I have one of your papers to return, do you have time to come with me to my office?"

And for the life of her, she couldn't think of any reason she couldn't follow him there.  Her brain literally emptied itself.  Hard disk dump.  Completely dumbfounded. 

"Of course," she heard herself say, all squeaky and high-pitched.  Her hands shook on her bag strap as she followed her professor to his office. 

"You're playing a dangerous game, Ms. Lewis..." he practically purred at her, after closing the door behind them. 

She felt cold, then warm.  "With my paper?  I thought I outlined it the way you asked..." 

"Your paper is fine.  Well...it's average.  You could do better if you applied yourself.  But you know that..." His speech was rapid-fire.  Smooth and clear, but so fast as his eyes drew her in.  Bedroom eyes. 

"Then what are you talking about?" 

"Don't play coy..." 

She bit her lip.  "I'm not..." 

"You're a terrible liar..." he leaned forward, not in her space, but closer than he was before.  "Tell me I'm wrong.  Tell me I'm seeing things that aren't there." 

She shook her head, whispering because she physically couldn't speak any louder.  "You're not.  Imagining things." 

He nodded, moving a little closer, reaching for her hand.  His felt cool in hers.  "I thought not..."  His touch was almost electric.  "We obviously...can't pursue this while you're my student..." 

"I know that." 

"What...are your plans after finals?  Ms. Lewis?"

She shook her head, "I don't...have any plans." 

The corners of his mouth pulled upward, "Glorious."   

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Idk...I liked this one. Maybe I might continue it?


End file.
